cps05boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cp-s05box Wiki:SWF Tricks/Programs/Kurst SWF Renderer
Kurst SWF Renderer (v1.0) is a very useful tool for converting SWF files to PNG images. It has some very helpful settings, like resizing file and changing its background color. Installation Before installing Kurst, make sure that your computer has Adobe Air, which Kurst uses. To download Kurst, visit their website and use the v1.0 version, which is their original, free version. The full version (v2.0) includes additional features which are not covered in this guide. There is also a trial version of Kurst v2.0, but note that it will result in watermarked PNG images. In case an error message appears during the installation, stating that the file is damagedYou can read more about this error here. (see image), you can still install it by changing the date of your computer (e.g. 2015), and changing back after installing. This step is only required when installing should this error appear, and is not required when actually running the program once it has been installed in the computer. Features Files and Directory selections This features allows selecting the file to convert, and the folder in your computer on whcih the PNG image will be saved to. Frame rate A number that is equal to or greater than 1. Determines how many frames per second to convert fromt the file. Content scale Determines the scale of the PNG image by the size of the original SWF file (in pixels). The number 1 is for the same size. Lower numbers are for making smaller PNG images, and larger number are for bigger images. Note that if the result would be a PNG image smaller than 10px, it would be scaled to 10px. Background By default, Kurst SWF Renderer uses a transparent background for files. If you want to use a colored background, deselect the "Transparent" box and set a HEX color value into the input box above it. Exporting stop There are several options for stopping the conversion: *When the last frame is reached. *After a time that you set (in seconds). Export options By default, Kurst SWF Renderer will create a new folder in the folder that you selected, and add to it all the exported PNG images. You can select to directly add them into the selected folder by deselecting the "Export SWFs to sub folders" box. Converting To start converting, press the "Start capture" button. It will also open a new button showing the look of the PNG image that is currently exporter. You can stop the conversion at any time by pressing the "Stop rendering" button or by exiting the proccess window. After converting, press the "Close" button (not the "X" button) to go back to the main menu. Notes *Make sure to select both a destination directory and a file before converting. Otherwise nothing will be converted. *Don't set the value for the "Frame rate", "Content scale" or "the seconds" text fields to 0. *If your file was very big from the first place, don't use a large content scale. *Kurst SWF Renderer is based on Adobe Air. You may be asked from time to time to download updates for it. Common problems *In case Kurst SWF Renderer only creates a new folder but doesn't export the images, try one of the following: *#Make sure that you didn't set a value of "0" to the frame rates, content scale or the seconds fields. *#Close and re-open Kurst SWF Renderer. *#Download again the file that you tried to convert. *#Check if it's a problem with a certain file and not all files. *#Restart your computer and try again. *#If none of these worked, remove Kurst SWF Renderer from your computer and download it again. *If the you use the version of Kurst 1.0 that was available on their website before the release of Kurst 2.0, ther may be a problem that will not let you scale up by more than 4. If that's the case, uninstall Kurst and then download version 1.0 from the official website. Notes Category:SWF Tricks Category:Programs Help